Ice Cream Luv
by LordLenne
Summary: A hot summer day calls for ice cream! Nyaruko uses the chance to poison Mahiro's ice cream bowl with a special love syrup, but what happens when Hasuta takes advantage of it? MahiroXHasuta, implied KuukoXNyaruko. Yaoi and implied lemon. Requested by Shiranai Atsune.


**Lenne: **So, first ever Haiyore! Nyaruko-san yaoi? Where is the fandom? Eh.

I would've gone with a lemon but then that would be taking too much time and I don't want to keep people waiting. I have other things and other fictions to work with. Some of the comedy/crack in here might be a little dull, but oh well. Anyways, here's your MahiroXHasuta!

Also flamers will be stabbed with bullets.

* * *

"It's so hot..."

Mahiro Yasaka idly sat in the house living room, one arm lazily stretched out resting on the sofa as he leaned back, resting within the sole propelling fan within the room. With his other free hand, he fanned his face, but the subtle whims of wind from his hand or the gentle gusts from the fan did not relieve him of the sweltering he was experiencing.

"Why did the air conditioner have to break of all days?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he heard a faint beep sound.

"Eh?" Before Mahiro could look around, he heard a quiet, but familiar rush of wind. He took a look at the nearby ventilation to notice air was flowing, noted by the waving streamers.

Mahiro's mother, Yoriko, walked in from the archway. "Good news, Hiro-kun! I just fixed the air conditioner!" Then, she made a deep sigh. "But it'll take a little while for the cold air to settle in, so..."

Mahiro sighed. "Well, at least it's fixed," he said. "...But when are _they_ gonna come back with the ice cream?"

"It's already been thirty minutes," stated Yoriko. "I hope the heat didn't get to them...well, I need to be getting ready for work now."

"You're going out to work now?" Mahiro asked. "What for?"

"Oh, just a little _monster hunting_, that's all." Yoriko laughed as she went upstairs to her room.

Mahiro slumped back into his seat until he heard the front door opening. The doorbell did not ring nor was there a pattern of knocking, meaning that his friends returned from their trip.

"Mahiro-san!" yelled Nyaruko. She rushed into the living room past Yoriko and tackled Mahiro on the sofa. "I'm back~!"

"H-Hey! W-Wait—!"

"Mahiro-san~! I see you're sweltering more than when I left! Your face is even more red too! Are you perhaps sick?! We should take you to bed immediately! Well actually, we can do that right after a nice bath together so we can get rid of your stink; you'll scrub my back and then I'll scrub your back and then your whole body and—"

"Shut up!" Mahiro impaled a fork into Nyaruko's head.

"TETSUKABURA!" Nyaruko screeched and immediately fell off the couch.

"I'm still feeling hot, so I'm not in the mood right now," Mahiro stated. Kuuko came into the living room, followed by Hasuta who was carrying two bags with large, round containers.

"Oh, you got the ice cream?" Mahiro asked.

"Yep! Both vanilla and chocolate," Hasuta replied. "Well, the chocolate ice cream is all melted, though..."

"That's right!" Nyaruko quickly got up and pointed to Kuuko. "It's all her fault! She held onto the ice cream too long that it melted because of her body temperature! She ruined Mahiro-san's and my favorite ice cream of love!"

"Hey, I didn't say chocolate was my favorite—wait what do you mean by ice cream of love?!"

"So cruel, Nyaruko," Kuuko released a few fake tears and covered her cheeks with her hands, "All I wanted to do was help you carry the ice cream like your future helpful husband would!"

"Screw that!" Nyaruko responded. "Now go back to the store and get more chocolate ice cream! Mahiro-san and I can't wait to share our ice cream together! We're going to eat it together in one bowl, and with just one spoon! We'll take turns feeding each other, savoring each other's tastes, repeatingly making indirect kisses, and then we'll start licking ice cream off of each other and—KUNCHUU!"

Nyaruko was impaled with another one of Mahiro's forks. "Enough already!" Mahiro exclaimed. He sighed, then he got off the couch and walked over to Hasuta.

"I'll go make bowls for everyone then," he stated, taking the bags from his friend. He lifted up the bagged container of chocolate ice cream. "But if the chocolate ice cream is melted, it's not really good now is it? What am I going to do...?"

"Mii, mii!" Everyone looked down at the ground to find Nyaruko's pet Shanta crying at Mahiro.

"Shanta-kun says he wants it," Hasuta translated.

"Is it safe for him?" Mahiro questioned.

"Mii!" Shanta cried once again, eager to eat the chocolate ice cream.

"Well, I guess that's fine." Mahiro looked at his friends. "So, everyone's fine with vanilla?"

"Mm-hm!" Hasuta hummed.

"Boy, allow me to make the ice cream for everyone," stated Kuuko. Then, she put her hands on her cheeks and began to passionately waver. "That way when I come bring it to Nyaruko I can 'accidentally' spill ice cream on her so that I may eat it off of her..."

"No way!" Nyaruko exclaimed. She took the bagged vanilla ice cream from Mahiro's hands. "I'll make the ice cream for everyone. I'm not going to let you perform your perverted fantasies on me! And you're just gonna melt it all anyways!" She began storming off into the kitchen.

Mahiro yelled to Nyaruko, "Hey, don't forget about my mom too! And don't do anything to my ice cream!"

Nyaruko turned to everyone with an innocent face. "Oh, Mahiro-san! I would never do such a thing! I promise you, I'll give you the best homemade scoops of ice cream that you will ever have!" She turned back into the kitchen with an subtle, evil chuckle.

* * *

A few moments later as everyone else settled in the living room, Nyaruko quickly pulled out five different colored bowls and set them out on the counter. With an ice cream scooper in hand, she quickly made three large scoops into each bowl, making sure they all looked elegant to eat. She threw the scooper into the sink and then lightly stabbed each dessert bowl with a spoon. But she wasn't done. From her infinite inventory, she pulled out a transparent bottle filled with a thin, clear liquid, labeled "Ice Cream Luv."

"Finally, the time has come to test out my 'ice-cream-of-love syrup!'" she whispered to herself. "To think that such a time where we would all be sharing ice cream together—well, no matter. One spoon of this and Mahiro will continue to eat ice cream, no matter where it is, even if it's on my lips, or somewhere else...fufufu~" She twisted open the bottle and stared at it. "I really must thank Atko-chan for sending such wonderful gifts. Now then, simply add a bit to Mahiro-kun's bowl..." The liquid from the bottle began to flow downwards and almost reached the exit, until Nyaruko had an urge to look over back at the living room for safety purposes. She was unable to continue after she grew jealous of what she saw.

* * *

"Is this good, Mahiro-kun?" asked Hasuta.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," responded Mahiro. He leaned back into the sofa, relaxing in the cool and calm winds Hasuta was blowing out of his hands. Though Hasuta was sitting by him—a somewhat close distance—Mahiro didn't mind at all and just let his tension go. He opened his eyes for a moment to peek at Shanta happily eating out of the chocolate ice cream carton, but then he turned to Hasuta.

"It's cool that you can use your power like this, but are you sure you aren't hot either?" Mahiro asked. "I don't want you fainting from heatstroke or anything."

"I'm fine as long as you are, Mahiro-kun," Hasuta replied, smiling. Mahiro grinned as well and patted his friend's head, causing him to make a small giggle.

"Boy, that is not fair." Kuuko complained. "Though we are engaged, you've yet to pet me..."

"I thought I told you we were already done with that," Mahiro stated. "And besides, you're not doing any better since Hasuta's wind is stronger than your fan..."

Kuuko, standing behind Mahiro, had been lightly waving hand-sized leaf-shaped fan at Mahiro, but even so he could not feel the light blasts as much as Hasuta's efforts.

"Even so, I am doing this with effort," Kuuko said, slightly speeding up. "I would at least like a thank you."

"Fine, fine." Mahiro turned over and reached over Kuuko's head, patting it lightly.

"That is nice..." Kuuko hummed.

"Mahiro-kun!" Hasuta complained. "I'm doing more work here! I deserve another pat!"

"All right, all right." While still dealing with Kuuko, he took he other hand and patted Hasuta again.

"MAHIRO-SAN!" Nyaruko yelled. She quickly dashed into the room and bumped Kuuko to the side, suddenly having a large leaf-shaped fan and waving it rapidly at Mahiro, causing Hasuta to stop. "If fanning you is all it takes for a pat on the head then I shall do it! I will make you cool as a cucumber!"

"I think you're using that idiom wrong," Mahiro said. "And are you really that desperate?"

Nyaruko puffed her cheeks, "Mahiro-san, I am doing this out of love, not desperation! Though, I would appreciate it if you showed your thanks!"

"Fine." Nyaruko leaned closer for Mahiro to pat her head. "Ah, this feels nice..."

"Nyaruko..." Kuuko moaned. She pulled out another large leaf-shaped fan and began waving it at the silver-haired girl. "If fanning you is all it takes for a pat on the head, then I shall do it as well—"

"I'm not patting your head!" Nyaruko protested. "Now stop it, you're ruining my rhythm!"

"Ah, to be in rhythm with Nyaruko..." Kuuko matched her arm movement speed with her friend's, "...to be in rhythm with Nyaruko...aah~"

"Hey, what the hell are you thinking?!" Nyaruko shouted.

"Just a dream where you and I are in bed, where I am constantly pleasuring you in rhythm as you wish—"

"Enough!" Nyaruko interupted. "Go away and go get the ice cream or something! Leave me and my Mahiro-san to ourselves!"

"I shall not leave you standing in the heat as well." Kuuko's voice became lighter, "As your future lovely husband, I will give you the pleasure of staying cool as a cucumber..."

"You're using that idiom wrong too," Mahiro said.

"I guess I'll go get the ice cream then?" Hasuta told Mahiro. He hopped off the couch and went into the kitchen. He could hear Nyaruko continuing to argue with Kuuko, but ignored it as he had a job to do for Mahiro and everyone else.

He saw the bowls of ice cream already laid out. All he had to do was get a tray and bring it to everyone. He pulled out a round, wooden tray and began setting the bowls onto the tray. He was about to pick it up and bring it to everyone until he noticed an uncapped bottle sitting on the counter. It looked out of place as a kitchen item, so he picked it up and examined the label.

"Ice cream...'luv'?" he whispered. He turned the bottle around to read a small description of it. "Pour a tablespoon amount into ice cream to make the person continue to have craving for more ice cream. The person will eat it no matter where the ice cream is located...?"

Dirty thoughts began to fill Hasuta's mind. _"If this is supposed to be a kind of love potion...does this mean Mahiro-kun would eat ice cream no matter where it was...on my body?_" Hasuta gasped. _"My lips, my cheeks, my neck, my...special part..." _

He looked at the bowls of ice cream. He approached them with the bottle, wanting to pour the syrup into the blue bowl. He looked at the bottle again, continuing to read the last bit of the contents. "Effects of the syrup will last until there is no more ice cream consumption for thirty minutes." Hasuta looked at the bowls again. He thought about what could happen—he would feel guilty for even trying, and even more guilty later after Mahiro realizes what had happened and gets mad at him.

But then Hasuta remembered Nyaruko could get in the way. If she knew Mahiro was under the effect of the syrup, she would take advantage of the situation and push Kuuko and himself out of the picture. Hasuta had to get rid of Nyaruko if he wanted Mahiro for himself...

The blonde boy gulped. He gently poured the syrup over the ice cream in the blue bowl, and then another bit onto the ice cream in the white bowl. He planned to give the infected ice cream bowls to both Mahiro and Nyaruko. That way, Kuuko could take advantage of it with Nyaruko, leaving Mahiro all to himself. He only hoped that Nyaruko's will was weak enough so Kuuko can drag her away.

After hiding the bottle in his pocket, he carried the tray into the living room and set it on the table in front of Shanta, who ignored it and continued devouring his chocolate ice cream.

"Wow, it looks nice," Mahiro commented. Hasuta handed him the blue blow.

"Here you go, Mahiro-kun," Hasuta said. Mahiro gladly accepted it into his hands.

"Thanks, Hasuta," he replied. Hasuta quickly followed and gave the white bowl to Nyaruko, and giving a red bowl to Kuuko.

"Oh, thank you, Hasuta," Nyaruko said, dropping her fan and taking the ice cream. She walked around the couch and sat next to Mahiro.

"Thank you, Hasuta-kun," Kuuko said. Hasuta, however, gave Kuuko a meaningful glare at her while showing her the bottle he grabbed from the counter.

"I put this in Nyaruko's ice cream," Hasuta whispered. He handed Kuuko the bottle as he turned around to get his bowl of ice cream. As Kuuko subtly read the contents on the bottle, she delightfully smiled.

_"Hasuta-kun, you are a savior," _she softly spoke.

As everyone began taking their first bites of their ice cream, Mahiro's mother walked by the living room. "Oh, I see you all are enjoying your selves," she said.

"The ice cream is really good," Mahiro stated.

"Yes," Nyaruko agreed. "For store-bought ice cream, this is surprisingly delicious."

"I see, well, I must be going before I'm late," Yoriko said.

"Wait, Mom," Mahiro called, "There's a bowl here for you. Don't you want it?"

"Ah, someone else can have it. I gotta go, take care!" Mahiro's mother left the room and out the front door.

"Well, I kind of want some more ice cream," Mahiro stated. He had already finished his bowl and reached over to grab the leftover bowl of ice cream. He scooped more ice cream into his mouth and savored each taste.

"No fair, Mahiro-san! I want some!" Nyaruko had already finished her bowl as well, and used her spoon to slash at the bowl, but Mahiro pulled it away.

"No way, get more from the container, this bowl's mine..." Mahiro responded.

"Eh?" Hasuta could hear the subtle change in personality in both of their voices. Kuuko noticed it as well. They both knew the syrup was taking effect.

"Mahiro-san! You're so mean!" Nyaruko shouted. Hasuta got Kuuko's attention and nodded at her. Kuuko nodded back, and approached Nyaruko.

"Nyaruko, you can have my ice cream if you would like," Kuuko offered.

"R-Really! Well, if you insist!" She reached for the bowl, but Kuuko pulled it back.

"You can have it if you can catch me," Kuuko then said. She began running out of the living room and made her way to the front door.

"No fair! Kuuko, get back here with my ice cream!" Nyaruko dashed after her. "I WANT MY ICE CREAM!" Out of panic, Shanta also followed Nyaruko, leaving the two boys alone in the living room.

"Aw, Kuuko's bowl was almost full," Mahiro said, putting another spoonful into his mouth. "I kinda want to eat her bowl..."

Hasuta smiled, and walked over to his friend. "You can have some of mine, Mahiro-kun," he said.

"Really? Is that fine?" Mahiro asked.

"Mm-hm, but, you can only eat it when I say so," Hasuta stated.

"Eh...? Why's that?" Mahiro questioned.

"Just for fun," Hasuta replied. He began with a test to make sure the syrup actually worked. He scooped a bit of ice cream with his spoon and directed it towards his friend. "Here."

Mahiro leaned in without hesitation and took the spoonful into his mouth. He savored the ice cream into his mouth and pulled away.

Hasuta was a little stunned. Mahiro didn't care about being fed by his friend. There was no embarrassment. He did another test. This time, he scooped another bit of ice cream with his finger. "Here."

"Okay." Mahiro lightly placed his mouth on Hasuta's finger and licked around it, obtaining as much cream as possible. Hasuta felt tickled by Mahiro's tongue, but he didn't mind—he only cared about how Mahiro just took in his finger. Mahiro pulled away and stared at Hasuta, who was staring at his finger. Hasuta placed his lips on his finger, trying to make an indirect kiss.

"What are you doing?" Mahiro asked. "There's no more ice cream there. Come on, give me some more."

Hasuta blushed, feeling those guilty feelings as he had expected. He was already in the mess, he may as well finish it. With his finger, he scooped ice cream up and placed it onto his right cheek, spreading it in a small circular area adjacent to his lips. "H-Here," Hasuta finally said.

Mahiro smiled, leaned in and began licking at Hasuta's cheek. He focused on getting the ice cream into his mouth, paying no attention to Hasuta's surprise and enjoyment. After finishing off the area, he withdrew and found Hasuta blushing madly.

"Hasuta, are you okay?" Mahiro asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine!" Hasuta immediately said.

"Well, can I have some more ice cream then?" responded Mahiro.

"O-Oh, um, yes!" Hasuta quickly panicked about where to place the ice cream next. Without a second thought, he scooped a full spoon and splattered it onto his lips. His eyes widened, looking up at Mahiro, realizing what he had just done.

"Umm..." Hasuta was at a loss for words. He wanted to say "go on," but something wouldn't let him. But, he didn't need to say anything—Mahiro quickly leaned in and made contact with Hasuta's lips, causing him to whimper once and freeze in shock. Though it was a loving kiss to Hasuta, Mahiro only performed to get the ice cream off of his friend.

"It's really delicious..." Mahiro commented.

Hasuta's blush grew deeper. Did Mahiro mean the ice cream, or his lips? No matter—the blonde boy wanted to continue. And since shame was no longer a factor to Mahiro, Hasuta removed his sweater, slipping it onto the ground. He left himself in a yellow undershirt.

"Oh, are you hot?" Mahiro asked.

"Y-Yes!" Hasuta quickly responded. "I mean, i-it's still a little hot."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mahiro replied. He took off his shirt, leaving Hasuta to admire his bare, somewhat sweaty, upper body.

"A-Ah, um, anyways..." Hasuta quickly scooped up another spoonful and gave it to Mahiro before he lost interest.

"I want a lot more, you know," Mahiro stated. "Why not just give me the whole bowl...?"

Hasuta figured his friend was about to get bored. Then, he thought of something. He brought the bowl closer to Mahiro, who looked eager to take it, but then Hasuta _accidentally_ let go of the bowl so that the chilling ice cream spilled on his stomach area and shorts.

"Ah! Oh no!" Hasuta pretended. "I-I guess I gotta change now..." He began to get up, but Mahiro grabbed his arm.

"Wait," Mahiro said. "At least let me eat it first." He pushed Hasuta back down and crawled over him. Hasuta's face began to grow a beet red as the brunette leaned down to lick the ice cream off of his shirt. He felt Mahiro's tongue bleed his warmth through his shirt and onto his skin. And when licks didn't work as well, he opened a hole with his mouth and sucked the ice cream in—a strange, but exciting sensation that shivered Hasuta.

"N-Nnn...a-ah, M-Mahiro-kun..." Hasuta softly moaned.

Hasuta's shirt was finally cleansed of visible ice cream, but Mahiro wasn't done yet. He lifted up the shirt and began licking every spot on Hasuta's body that the ice cream had made contact with, pleasuring the submissive boy even further.

Hasuta kept asking himself, "was he done?" And then he begged, "no, don't stop." He wanted Mahiro to go on. If only if there was ice cream in his lower body area...

...and when he felt the cold sting of the cream directly below his stomach, he knew Mahiro was going to aim there. After Mahiro was done, he went down further, reaching Hasuta's crotch area. He licked off the lingering cream, and to make sure he got every last bit, he unbuttoned Hasuta's shorts and cleaned up the sweet skin...

* * *

"Boy, Hasuta-kun, I have returned," Kuuko called through the house. She had lost Nyaruko to the many ice cream shops in town, whom proved to be difficult to handle. Instead of staying with her, the red-haired girl returned home to check on Hasuta's progress. She took off her shoes and made her way through the house, only to find a mess in the living room. Stains of ice cream was splattered onto the table and some on the sofa.

"I wonder what happened here?" Kuuko questioned. "Boy? Hasuta-kun?" she called out, walking into the living room. However, Kuuko stopped at the cough, noticing Mahiro's shirt, as well as Hasuta's sweater, undershirt, and pants left on the floor.

"..." Unspeakable thoughts filled her mind. She examined the sofa, taking note of the multiple stains focused in one spot.

"...I wonder," Kuuko mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. She went upstairs to the bedrooms. She noticed Mahiro's door was left open, and peeked inside. However, no one was inside. She had one more place in mind to search. She looked at the storage room door and saw the anywhere dial turned to Hasuta's room. She approached the door, and pushed down on the handle. It was left unlocked. With that in mind, she slightly opened the door and found two familiar boys, both who were unclothed, lying on the bed. Hasuta's lower body was splattered with ice cream, along with another creamy-like substance that seeped from his bottom side that Kuuko recognized to not be vanilla ice cream at all.

She closed the door, blushing. "The flag is set," she stated. Then, she smiled. "Boy, I wish you a good life with Hasuta-kun."


End file.
